U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,694 B2 to Allen et al. discloses a mounting bracket having a side plate, an end plate, a base member, a pair of pins, an abutment member and an action mechanism, wherein the abutment member has a free end. The pins are installed to the end plate of the mounting bracket, and the base member is connected to the side plate. The abutment member is fixed to the base member, and the action mechanism extends through the base member and contacts the abutment member. When the pins are installed to the holes of a post of a rack, the abutment member is deformed to allow the post of the rack to pass therethrough and abuts against the post of the rack, so as to form an enclosed room with the pins.
However, the abutment member utilized to abut against the rack and disclosed by Allen et al. is a metal resilient plate which lacks sufficient strength and may affect the stability of installation of the mounting bracket to the rack.
The present invention intends to provide a mounting bracket for a slide assembly such that the slide assembly is easily installed to a rack or removed from a rack by the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is firmly connected to the rack.